


Distraction

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Distraction

You’d been Rafael Barba’s assistant for nearly 10 months, torturing yourself with countless snippy remarks, and far too many late night and weekend hours. You constantly proved yourself to be more than competent at your job, finishing paperwork before he expected, and even supplying information to cases before he’d even thought of asking you about it. You thought he was a bit of a dick, but you also thought he was undeniably attractive, enough to make you lose your train of thought when he’d go off on an argument. He began to warm up to you as he realized just how much easier you were making his job, snarky comments slowly turned into gentle praise, “thank you’s” uttered when case files were exchanged instead of tense silence.

Tonight you were digging into Chinese food spread across the table in Rafael’s office, doing your best not to drop any ginger sauce on the paperwork. Rafael had lectured you on how to work the case about 5 times already today, but you saw the glint in his eyes when you sassed him back, giving him a smirk. You pushed the food to the side returning to the file you had in front of you, turning to ask Barba a question about the case, catching him tossing his tie aside, making himself more comfortable. You couldn’t even stop yourself before the words tumbled out or your mouth, 

“Please stop rolling your shirt sleeves up, it’s terribly distracting…”

Rafael stopped abruptly, the words taking a moment to settle in before a glint of mischievousness took over in his eyes, an evident smirk splayed across his lips. While things had gotten not so iced between you, Rafael had began to notice just how considerably adorable you were, and those thoughts didn’t take long before they got sexual. He’d been keeping it professional for obvious reasons, but you just let something slip…

“Distracting?” His demeanour had changed completely, there was no work Rafael left at his point, “How so?” You flushed instantly, biting your lower lip into your mouth, how on earth were you supposed to answer that?! You figured it was out there, judging by the look on his face, Barba was enjoying this, and not in the ‘lets embarrass my assistant’ kind of way, but in a way that you could feel his eyes raking across your body, imagining what you’d look like under your clothes.

“Yuuup.” You let the ‘p’ pop, enunciating the sexuality of the situation, looking up at the man through your lashes, “I mean…your hands are trouble enough, but once you roll those sleeves up, those arm veins…game over.” Rafael chuffed at that, standing up to make his way over to your side of the table. He crooked a finger under your chin lightly pulling you up to standing, barely an inch between you, you could feel his hot breath on your face.

“Hermosa..” He began, “You think my arms are distracting would you even be able to handle the rest of me?” You practically whimpered and collapsed against his lips, not a care in the world that you were in his office. Rafael’s lips moved against you with ease, softer than you’d ever imagined, his hands pulling your body against his as you rolled your hips against him. Burying your hands into his perfectly coifed hair, you groaned softly against his lips, pulling him impossibly close to your body. You were both so lost in the moment you had no idea how much time had passed when Rafael finally pulled away to trace his lips down your neck, stopping just before he met the sweet spot, looking up at you, “Shall we get a cab Carino? It’s up to you?” He was so gentle, so soft, you nodded,

“Yes, please….I want this Rafael..” And with that he gave you a deep kiss, his hands finding their way to your ass, giving it a tight squeeze, the guttural moan he left in your mouth let you realize just how incredible of a night you were up for.


End file.
